


There's Just One Thing That I Need To Say

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings Meg a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just One Thing That I Need To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for 6x10, 6x19 and 6x20

“Clarence?”

“Yes? I assume you wish to ask me something?”

“There’s a rat in your coat.”

At that he pushed past her with a huff and withdrew said rat from his pocket – no one said he could do that, let alone put it down on her bed and begin trailing a toy mouse with a bell on around for it to chase.

“It is not a rat. The woman who gave it to me says her name is Gizmo. She needs a home.”

Meg threw her arms up in disbelief. It was her goddamn house – she’d slaughtered the people living in it, she pretended to pay all the utilities, and yet, here was this angel kneeling at the edge of her bed like a giant twelve year old, all gooey-eyed over a kilogram and a half of black and white fuzz.

“This your way of trying to find out whether I eat pussy, Clarence?” she asked as calmly as she could.

Even though Castiel didn’t so much as look over his shoulder at her, she knew he was glaring at her. Like with his angel Spidey-sense, the bastard. “I know for a fact you do not and you will do no such thing while I am gone,” he said simply.

She watched as the kitten pounced on his hand and managed to dislodge the toy mouse from his fingers, raking it with its back legs. “Yeah, and what’s your reasoning for that?” Meg asked, mildly amused by the sudden display of violence.

“Your texts often suggest you are lonely when I am…away,” he said.

Meg didn’t like the way he tripped over the word away – it sounded like he had something to hide, but she didn’t have much time to think it over because he was then tickling a very fuzzy underbelly and getting sliced open. Not that he cared – Meg sliced him open worse than that and he didn’t even flinch. “She can keep you company,” he offered. “When I cannot.”

She hated to admit it, but Meg was beginning to like Gizmo a whole lot more. Kid knew how to draw blood.

“I am told giving a person a gift will remind them of the person that gave it to them,” he said, sounding oddly celebratory for having figured that out. “Should anything happen to me…perhaps petting her will draw your attentions.”

Gizmo raked him one last time and then launched herself backwards and onto all fours. She mewled up at him in innocent defiance to which he actually leaned forward and placed a kiss on its head. “That was very good,” he said softly.

Meg sighed and scooped the kitten up, testing its weight. He was right – not even enough there to eat if the thought crossed her mind. She smirked at him.

“I’d rather pet you,” she said dryly. “But she tore you up. She gets a pass.”

Castiel stood up and nodded. When he invaded her personal space, she wasn’t sure how to take it – it was scary, because he was being all gentle-like. No hair-pulling or wall-slamming and those were things Meg knew. Those were things Meg liked. But no, he just had this stupid sad look on his face when he came over and placed a kiss on her forehead, lips warm and lingering there as he smoothed a hand over her hair.

“Remember me,” he said. “As I am now.”

Needing to put an end to that shit fast, Meg shoved her palm into his face and pushed him away when she realized he wanted to disobey the thirty-second rule. The kitten in Meg’s arms gave another long, sad mewl. Leave it to Clarence to bring her an emo cat.

“Yeah, whatever,” Meg replied. “Now let’s go see if she’ll drink from the sink because I’m lazy. After that, I want tacos. And ice cream.”

Castiel just nodded, looking like she'd denied him sex or something. “As you wish.”


End file.
